Torn Apart (Joike)
by RejectElephant
Summary: Forrester separates Joel and Mike. Forrester starts to catch feelings for Joel.
1. Forrester

"The guys seem pretty close." Frank said as he looked through the security cameras.

"They do?" Forrester replied.

"I mean look at them, they're always hugging and kissing, and-"

"Wait what?!"

"Look." Frank says as he points to one of the cameras.

"We have to get them away from each other!"

"Why? I think it's cute."

"Because it means they're happy and we want them to be miserable."

"You can try to take them away from each other."

"But how?"

"Well you could bring one of them her-"

"I got it I could bring one of them here and make them watch movies here!" Forrester exclaimed.

"Great idea!"

"Bring Joel here."


	2. Joel

I got off the ship, they put me on the transport me down to earth.

"What do you want?!"

"Welcome to your new home." Frank said.

I before I could process what he said, but I ran to the ship. The doors closed before I could get in.

Two guards dragged me by my arms. I tried to resist.

"Resistance is useless." Forrester said.

They dragged my into a room with a bed. There was padding on the walls and floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

I looked around, a bit more. There was a metal door on the other side of the room.

"You seemed to happy." Foresters voice said through the speaker.

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Did we not tell you we have security cameras on the satellite."

I was to feed up with his shit by now. They opened up the metal door. I looked through to see a theater.

"There's no way in hell Im going in there!"

Suddenly the other door opened and guards came in.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" I walked into the theater.


	3. Mike

The halls were loud with the noises of rumors being spread. Rumors mostly about couples and who slept with who.

"Did you here Star cheated on Marco?!" Alice said.

"Really?! With who?!" Dorthy exclaimed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Come on! I'm your best friend!" Dorthy wined as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

"Who is it?!" She pleaded.

"It was Sherlock." She said brushing her hand off.

"What but he's a virgin!" She yelled.

"Shut up! Come on its time to go to history!" Alice snipped.

"Can't we just skip! I hate Mr. Who!" She whined.

"You know your parents would be pissed."

"I know I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's crazy!"

"He's eccentric."

"Can we please skip?!" Dorothy moaned.

"Come on its just one class." Alice said grabbing her by the had and pulling her into the classroom.

"Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"It's 12." Dorthy said rudely.

"Well good afternoon!" He said with a smile.

They two girls sat down at there desks. The class started. Dorthy was contemplating digging her brains out with the spoon she found in her pocket.


	4. Joel (11-05 13:57:18)

I got out of the theater and lied down on my bed. I felt depressed already.

What if I die here.

I heard the door open. I looked over to see Forrester. I got out of bed and stood up. I started at him.

"Hello-"

Before he could finish his sentence I ran up to him and punch him in the gut.

"What the hell?!" He groaned.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Fuck you!"

"What?!"

"You think I want to talk to you?!"

"Well you're all alone and beggars can't be choosers."

"I'm not a beggar and I'd rather talk to the wall."

"I know you're pissed because I took you away from your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm straight."

"We have security cameras on the satellite."

"Okay fine He's my boyfriend."

"So, how long have you two been dating."

"Fuck you! I'm not gonna tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you're the one who took my away from him! That's why!"

"I'm sorry."

"Then take me back where he is!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"No!"

I punched him again and he walked out of the room.


	5. Joel (11-05 14:06:09)

I felt utterly alone, the only company I had was Forrester, who was my the worst person on the earth to be stuck with.

A wave of hopelessness washed over me.

God! Will I ever get out of here?! I hope so...

The panic and lack of hope that washed over me soon drowned out, and I slowly went to sleep.


	6. Joel (11-05 14:06:20)

1 month later 

I've been here for a month. Why can't this sick joke end?! I just want to be with Mike. Forrester would pop in every once and a while.

The door opened and I turned my head.

"Hey." I say with a sigh.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Horrible."

"That's good."

"Why don't you just shoot me?"

"Because that's to easy."

"Don't you want it to be easy?"

"What's the fun in easy things?"

I let out a sigh and turned away.

"Besides what I did is good for you."

I turned back to him. What the hell is he talking about?!

"What?!"

"Love is only a river drowning all of your cheer." He replied.

I don't know what to respond to that, so I stayed quiet.


	7. Forrester (11-05 14:12:18)

I was developing some sort of attachment to Joel. It was insane, but it was the kinda insanity I loved. I loved our conversations even though he was incredibly hostile.

"So, what do you think of the movies?"

"I don't know, they're something to do. They suck, but I don't really care anymore." He said with a hopeless sound in his voice.

"You okay?"

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"You're my experiment and It's for my data."

That was a lie, I didn't write down any data. Which man me a bad scientist, but I don't care.

"I'm not doing okay! Put that in your stupid report!"

"You don't have to be so angry."

"I don't have to be, but I am!"

"Why?"

"You very well know why!"

"But I'm just doing what's best for you."

"How the hell is taking me away from the people I love, good for me?!"

"I don't know, it just is."

"But that doesn't make sense from a scientific standpoint."

"Didn't you hear the song 'It's just a show,

you should really just relax.'"

"What song?"

"Never-mind."

"No what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Nothing."

"No! What are you talking about?!"

"Okay I'll tell you the truth. Every movie you watch is being filmed and put on tv."

"What?!"

"There is no science behind any of this, it's just for a tv show."

"WHAT?! THE?! HELL?!"

"I know but-"

"BUT WHAT?! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FOR RATING OR SOME SHIT?!"

"No I took you away because-"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

"Because I like you."

Joel was silent for a few minutes. I slipped out of the room and closed the door.


	8. Joel (11-05 15:51:00)

I'm confused as fuck right now! What did he mean he "liked me" what kinda answer is that?!

God I felt tired! Maybe it didn't happen and I'm just losing my mind. God and what eh said about the tv show.

The movie sign went off.

Well at least I could think about events. I sat up and walked into the theater.


	9. Forrester (11-05 15:51:16)

What the hell was I thinking?! Well I wasn't really thinking it just sorta slipped out. I shouldn't of told him!

"Are you okay?" Frank asked me.

"I'm fine."

Thank god we couldn't hear what happens in Joel's room.

"You seem distressed." He said.

He wasn't wrong.

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay."

"How's Mike?"

"He cried for a few hours after you told him about Joel. Now he's just lying in his bed."

"Anything else?"

"He cried during the movie."

"Hey Frank."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think what we're doing is wrong?"

"No, not really."

"I was just wondering."

I felt guilty. I was ruining people's happiness. Most of all I was ruining there joy. I shouldn't be thinking about this, my mom would slap me in the back of the head for thoughts like this.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm gonna go lie down."

"Okay."

I walked down the hall to the sofa. I lied down and closed my eyes. Why did I feel guilty?! I haven't felt anything like this until now! Maybe I was just sick. I'll be better in the morning.


	10. Mike (11-05 15:56:29)

The movies were boring without Joel. I hope he was okay. I missed him.

"You okay Mike?" Gypsy asked

"No."

"Why?"

"I miss Joel, and I'm worried that he might be in danger."

"I'm sure he's fine. Joel's a trooper he'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	11. Forrester (11-05 15:56:45)

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I must of slept for at least 11 or 12 hours. I still felt exhausted, but this was more of an emotional exhaustion.

I haven't like this in a long time. I haven't felt anything in a long time, it's all just been numb. It all started when I caught feelings for Joel.

This is why I should do what my mother says: "Don't fall in love you'll just be disappointed."

She wasn't wrong, or at least I think she wasn't. I had never really had much experience with love. Mainly because love didn't matter.

Love from what I say only brought pain and heartache. I've been desperately trying to find a way to erase my feeling, but nothing's really worked. I've tried to point out is many flaws but it all just makes me love him even more.

I shouldn't fall in love with my victim. I shouldn't, but I did. God! I'm stupid! He hates me and I'm acting like a love sick school girl.

"Good afternoon." Frank said.

"Good afternoon."

"I already gave them the experiments." He said.

"Thanks."

Falling in love with someone was inevitable, but why did it have to be Joel?! Why couldn't it be someone like Frank?! That would of been easier.

"Everything okay?"

"Yah, why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." I lied.

Joel probably thinks I'm crazy, if he didn't before yesterday. Maybe he thinking he's going crazy, either way someone's bonkers.

I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and studied it for a few minutes.

Maybe I was really crazy, I mean I'm staring at an apple as if it was the first one I saw one. I take a bite of it. Maybe I've always been crazy.

Insanity didn't scare me. It probably should, but it doesn't. Emotions that I've grown in the last month or so, scare me.

I should really stop visiting Joel, it's not helping. I'm gonna skip the visit today. Maybe that's how you crawl yourself out of the toxic vat people call love.


	12. Forrester (11-05 15:57:04)

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I must of slept for at least 11 or 12 hours. I still felt exhausted, but this was more of an emotional exhaustion.

I haven't like this in a long time. I haven't felt anything in a long time, it's all just been numb. It all started when I caught feelings for Joel.

This is why I should do what my mother says: "Don't fall in love you'll just be disappointed."

She wasn't wrong, or at least I think she wasn't. I had never really had much experience with love. Mainly because love didn't matter.

Love from what I say only brought pain and heartache. I've been desperately trying to find a way to erase my feeling, but nothing's really worked. I've tried to point out is many flaws but it all just makes me love him even more.

I shouldn't fall in love with my victim. I shouldn't, but I did. God! I'm stupid! He hates me and I'm acting like a love sick school girl.

"Good afternoon." Frank said.

"Good afternoon."

"I already gave them the experiments." He said.

"Thanks."

Falling in love with someone was inevitable, but why did it have to be Joel?! Why couldn't it be someone like Frank?! That would of been easier.

"Everything okay?"

"Yah, why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing important." I lied.

Joel probably thinks I'm crazy, if he didn't before yesterday. Maybe he thinking he's going crazy, either way someone's bonkers.

I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and studied it for a few minutes.

Maybe I was really crazy, I mean I'm staring at an apple as if it was the first one I saw one. I take a bite of it. Maybe I've always been crazy.

Insanity didn't scare me. It probably should, but it doesn't. Emotions that I've grown in the last month or so, scare me.

I should really stop visiting Joel, it's not helping. I'm gonna skip the visit today. Maybe that's how you crawl yourself out of the toxic vat people call love.


End file.
